


Bleed Out

by yucc



Series: satu irama [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Era, Italian Mafia, M/M, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Misi Hibari dan Mukuro tidak pernah berjalan mulus.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daikirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikirai/gifts).



> [katekyou hitman reborn, 6918, daging] untuk dai.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Katekyou Hitman Reborn!**  adalah karya _Amano Akira_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Artland_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Seingin-inginnya Hibari meninggalkan Mukuro mati kehabisan darah di pojok Buenos Aires, ia tahu, kalau ia tidak dapat keluar dari kepungan di luar hidup-hidup—kecuali ia mau menimbulkan huru-hara lebih parah—tanpa kekuatan ilusionis di sampingnya. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menjahit luka Mukuro dengan peralatan seadanya.

"Terlalu lama bergaul dengan Shamal, huh—Kyouya—"

"Diam."

Mukuro meredam jeritan. Hibari baru saja menarik benang kuat-kuat.

Rokudo Mukuro ternyata masih tersusun atas air, jaringan, dan tulang. Sayang sekali. Kalau seluruh badan Mist Guardian itu terbuat dari kabut, Hibari tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori bawah kukunya dengan resapan darah Mukuro.

_Tsk. Menyusahkan saja._

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
